1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to building construction panels and methods of their construction and assembly, and more particularly to a composite wall construction having a wire frame with medial insulation layer sandwiched between hard exterior layers and a method of its construction.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Miller et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,648 describes a pair of EPS foam panels having laterally aligned holes arranged in a rectangular grid. Cross wires or rods extend through the holes. Longitudinally extending wires or rods are located against the interior surfaces of the walls and are welded to the cross rods. Retaining means on the ends of the cross rods are disposed against the exterior surfaces of the walls to provide a sandwich construction firmly to interconnect the walls and the rods.
Stevenson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,013 describes an insulated welded wire structural building panel and a method for making such panels are disclosed. The panel has a plurality of parallel trusses joined together with cross wires. Each truss is triangular in cross section. A layer of polyurethane foam is provided in the panel spaced from both the front side and the back side of the panel. On one surface of the foam is a layer of solidified viscous material, such as asphalt or a thermoplastic. The cross wires on opposite sides of the panel are offset from each other along axes of the truss runner wires to which they are welded.
Kieffer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,752 describes an invention relating to a three-dimensional monolithic structure of expanded metal formed from an expandable metal place sheet usable in a building construction panel, said structure exhibiting mutually parallel ribs at opposite first and second faces of the structure and inclined cross-struts formed by interrupted cutting lines in the sheet, the cross-struts inwardly joining the ribs at shaped joint nodes of shapes formed by cutting lines.
Boisbluche, U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,191 describes an invention relating to a three-dimensional metal framework, designed for forming isothermic walls of buildings, which comprise an inner air cavity in word form of a blade along one of its faces. This framework comprises rectilinear and parallel rods which are welded, in at least two parallel rows, on sinusoidal wires which extend in planes perpendicular to the rectilinear rods and whose tops are situated in two planes parallel with the two rows of rectilinear rods, the first row of rectilinear rods being furthermore slightly spaced apart from a first one of the planes containing the tops of the sinusoidal wires. The invention also relates to a constructional element built from this framework and comprising a bearing wall and a heat insulating layer both disposed between the two rows of the rectilinear rods of the framework as well as two finishing coverings formed on the tops of the sinusoidal wires of the latter. An air cavity in word form of a blade is therefore formed along one of the finishing coverings. The invention also relates to a process for constructing a constructional element of this type which constitutes an external wall of a house.
Dickens et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,555 describes a building panel having an expanded plastic core with thin reinforcing strips bonded to front and back surfaces of the core, at least along the edges thereof, and may have a wire grid attached in offset relation to one surface thereof for receiving a material such as concrete. The panel is manufactured by a process of expanding a plastic material in a mold by the application of heat to form a core, removing the core from the mold, placing thin reinforcing strips on front and back surfaces of the core with an adhesive system between strips and core, returning the core to the mold and heating the interior of the mold to bond the strips to the core and achieve dimensional stability during molding.
Weismann, U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,560 describes a wire matrix for a construction panel having a plurality of parallel longitudinal trusses, each truss having a pair of parallel longitudinal wire runners and a plurality of transverse wire struts in which the struts associated with one truss are all parallel to each other and extend diagonally between the parallel runners, with the struts in alternate ones of the trusses being parallel and the struts in adjacent trusses being skewed. The trusses are formed by making a grid of parallel longitudinal runners joined by diagonal cross wires which are then cut between adjacent pairs of runners to form separate trusses. The trusses are then joined by transverse wire runners forming a three-dimensional matrix.
Nicosia, U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,636 describes a light metal structural panel which is adapted to replace other forms of wall and partition studding or framing and to which suitable wall coverings are adapted to be secured such as wall board or other desirable sheathing materials, and the like. Prefabricated built-up panel units may utilize the metal structural panel units as body reinforcement for efficient load bearing utility such as in prefabricated walls, partitions, roof decking, floor decking, etc.
The prior art teaches the use of wire core supports for wall panels. However, the prior art does not teach that such panels may be constructed in the manner of the present invention so as to provide the advantages and benefits claimed. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.